A Love Paused
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Miley and Jake are about to start they're lifes together, but on his way to the rehersal Jake loses control of car and is soon lying unconsicouse in the hospital. MileyXJake, please R&R, No Flames
1. Proloug

A/N: This is my first HM fic. So please no flames! Also keep in mind this is based like six or seven years from now. So they have like graduated high school and what not. Please leave a review! Also this is just the prologue the actual chapters WILL be longer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own HM.

……….

"Which one do you think she'll like best?" Jake asked Jackson, staring into a jewelry store window in down town Malibu on an usually hot humid day in May.

"Well Miles has always liked the sapphire…" he responded, while scanning over the rings through the window.

Silence fell between the two of them for a few moments, both looking over the rings. "That's the one!" Jake exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. He went and told the jeweler what he wanted and paid for the ring that he thought was perfect for his girl.

………

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." Miley said and left the table.

"Lilly, can I show you something?" Jake asked Miley's friend kind of nervously.

"Sure Jake." She responded while finishing of the chili cheese fries.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box covered in black velvet. He brought it up the table and opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that had a white gold band and was outline in a sapphire.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Lilly exclaimed, "Miley's going to love it!"

"You really think so?" He asked her.

"I know so! Oh! My! Gosh!" she exclaimed again.

"Okay, but you have to keep this a secret." He warned her.

"You trust me dude!"

………

A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, I might update this on Friday depending on weather or not I have chance due the homecoming game that's after school on Friday. But yeah please review and sorry for any grammar/spelling errors!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya'll, please enjoy this chapter! I got a lot of nice reviews from everyone!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

…………

"I'll meet you at 9:30 tonight." Jake said. "There's something I want to ask you."

"I'll be there." Miley smiled. Jake smiled back just before he placed a light kiss soft lips. He then proceeded to get into his car and drive off. Miley smiled to herself. She wondered what the heck Jake was planning on asking her.

…………

It was already 11:30 and Jake still hadn't asked Miley what he said he was going to early that day. Miley really wanted to know what he was going to ask and was getting frustrated that he hadn't asked her anything yet! "Miley?… Miley?… Are you even listening to me?" Jake asked.

"I guess I zoned out a bit… I'm sorry…" Miley apologized.

Jake chuckled, "It's alright." He responded as he and her continued down the beech holding each other's hand in silence. Jake looked out over the calm ocean. The sea air filling his lungs. He noticed that the full moon was being reflected in the water. Jake dropped to one knee and took Miley's hand in his. She looked beautiful in her light green spaghetti strap dress, which was accented by a slightly darker shade of green flowers embroidered on it. "Miley?" he asked her.

"Hmm…" Miley responded looking down at him.

"I've loved you since I first started at school almost six years ago. Every time I'm near you, I never want the feeling I get to leave. Miley…" By now Miley knew what he was planning on asking her, and was glad that he had waited till now. She held back the tears of joy that were now forming in her eyes. "Miley, will you marry me?" Jake asked her.

Miley pulled him up from the sand and planted a long kiss on him as she allowed those tears to fall to the ground now. Jake took it as a yes.

…………

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm going to try and make them longer in future chapters please leave a review. And also I suck at spelling, so yeah. Review porvavor!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Ya'lls! Thank you all for the great reviews (and the many PM's I received) they all really mean a lot to me. Now don't forget to review this chapter at the end.

…………

"Have y'all set a date yet?" a women asked with a southern accent.

"December third." Miley responded to her Aunt Dolly's question.

"Oh a winter wedding how exciting!" she exclaimed and slapped her hands together from the pure excitement that filled her body. "But why December?" she asked from curiosity.

"We both wanted a less traditional month and we figured that the third wasn't to close to Christmas." Miley shared, she and Jake had been engaged for three months and her Aunt had been wondering when the heck they were going to tie that darn knot. Silence fell over the dinner table. The only sound herd was that of the utensils hitting the stone wear plates.

"Andi got a puppy." Jackson randomly announced of his girlfriend Andi (short for Adriana). "She named him Scruffy. Can we get a puppy dad?" He asked his father. Jackson had moved out but for some reason ended up moving back in. Miley on the other hand had never moved out but now both kids were in there twenties and Robbie was ready for them to move out.

"Jackson, if you want puppy that bad, then find your own place and get one." Robbie replied. Jackson fell silent.

"Have you decided on our maid of honor?" Doll questioned.

"Lilly's going to be it." Miley replied.

"And say hello to the best man!" Jackson exclaimed.

"What color are your maids going to wear?"

"I'm not sure… I'm still trying to figure out what kind of dress I want." Miley said with a laugh on the end.

…………

"What do you think of this one?" Miley asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a white dress with a large poofy bottom.

"It's nice." Lilly replied.

"Yeah… but I think it's to poofy." Miley answered. "I'm going to try on another one." Miley responded as she went back into the changing rooms at the bridal shop they were at, thus begging several hours of Miley trying on dresses. The first one she tried on, was a slim strapless dress. "To tight." Miley complained. The next one had a hoop skirt and a slight pink shade. "To pink." Miley said. And so on and so forth. After about two hours Andi said to Miley through the door.

"Miley, come on. We've been her for two hours…"

"I want the perfect dress." Miley replied. She looked at the wall of the stall. She sat down wearing a dress with a hoop skirt and tiny pearls going across it. She looked up at the wall and saw hanging on one of the hooks was a simple white dress. She thought she had gone through all of them… but this one must of snuck in. She of course had missed this one. Andi was still talking on the other side of the door… something about going to another place, but Miley had basically tuned her out. She was entranced by this dress. She walked up to it to look at it. The sleeves where shoulder length and it was a long slender style. The neck came down just low enough for Miley's taste and it had a white rose made out of the same material that the dress was. Miley looked closer and noticed that there was a shiny white thread running through out the dress to give it some shimmer. But not like a Vegas shimmer, very slight on the shimmer. Miley loved it.

"Miley! Miley? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Andi asked snapping Miley back to reality.

"I've found my dress!" Miley exclaimed!

"Finely." Andi sighed.

"Oh Miley! Come on let us see it!" Lilly shouted with excitement.

Miley put the dress on. It fit her like a glove. She looked at herself in the mirror. That's when she officially decided that this was the dress for her. She then noticed that still on the hanger was a pair of long, white elbow length gloves. This dress just kept getting better and better. She steeped out to show her friends. "It's gorgeous!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You know, I guess if you found the perfect dress it was worth being her for two hours." Andi told her. "So what about our dresses now?" she asked Miley mainly as a joke.

"I don't know." Miley exhaled. "I just found my wedding dress and there's still a million things to do before the wedding in four months!"

"No moav!" Lilly exclaimed absolutely not wanting to wear moav.

"Don't worry Lilly. You guys trust my taste don't you?" she asked them.

"Well…" Andi started, yet again joking. They paid for Miley's dress and then left the store in Andi's royal blue convertible.

…………

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll hopefully update this before I go back to school after Thanksgiving because I have this whole week off! w00t for in-service days. But yeah please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I was actually thinking about this chapter while I was lying in my bed last night before I fell asleep… so now I'm updating! Plus I'm trying to kill about two hours that I have. Please review!

…………

Lightning flashed through the Malibu night sky, quickly followed it's slower partner thunder. Rain poured down in steady pattern from the darken sky over the seaside town. Another flash followed by even louder clap of thunder from before startling Jake from a deep sleep. He shot up on the day bed in his bedroom combined with computer room. He looked over at the clock on the corner unite desk that his computer inhabited. Another flash lit his dark room for a spit second. The red numbers on the digital alarm read 5:30 pm. Jake moaned. He'd been fighting a cold for about a week now and to make things worse his wedding was the next day. He cradled his head in his hand. He tried to think when the last time that he took some cold medicine was… he looked over to his desk again and saw the bottle of Nyquil. _"Why didn't I take Dayquil?"_ he thought to himself. _"I have to get to the church in thirty minuets. Dane cold!" _ He got up from his bed and sniffled a sniffle that would have made anyone feel sick their stomach. He walked out into the small hall of his small apartment and down the hall to the small bathroom to get ready for the wedding rehearsal.

…………

Miley stood in her room looking over dress in the mirror. Not her wedding dress but the dress that she would wear to the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. It was a dark royal blue satin with sleeves about a quarter way down her arm. She thought about tonight and tomorrow… and about Jake. Poor guy had one nasty cold this week. "I wonder how he's doing?" she spoke to herself.

"Who's doing?" a voice asked startling Miley. She turned around in her closet that was in her closet to see Lilly.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Well, sorry. But who were you talking about?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Jake was feeling any better." Miley answered. "I called him at about three and he didn't answer. I assume he was sleeping."

"Yeah I guess he would be. Oh I like your dress!" Lilly exclaimed at the site of Miley's dress.

"Thanks." She replied.

"So are we going to the church?" Lilly asked, she and Miley had made plans to go to the church together and meet up with Jake and the others.

"Yeah. I just need to grab my bag."

…………

Jake went through the green light and pulled through the intersection. The rain hadn't let up to any extent. If anything it was getting worse… much worse. Jake had his windshield blades going as fast as they could but it seemed as if the rain was just a thick sheet… or a box filled with clay to drive through. He hit a deep puddle. Probably about two inches deep. He lost control of the car. He tried to regain it but couldn't remember what to do when hydroplaning because his head was clogged from this horrible cold. He hit a lamppost and the last thing he remember seeing was rain hitting the cracked windshield where his had had hit.

…………

A/N: I'm sorry if it was short! I really am! But I do have plans for this fic. Many plans. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I have officially dubbed this fic Alp! Because those are the initials of it. Yeah…

…………

Everyone sat around the church quietly. All had the same question on their minds. Although some had different variations of that question they all still held the same question in their minds. "Where is he?" Miley whispered to herself. This wasn't like Jake. _"He should have been here forty-five minutes ago."_ She pulled out cell phone again and dialed his house number. "Hi, you have reached Jake. Sorry I can't take your call, but please leave a massage and I'll call ya' back." _"His answering machine again…"_ she thought to herself. She hung up and dialed his cell number and received a very similar message on his voice mail. She hung up her cell. Over on the step of the stage where the choir stood during Sunday's sat Jackson with Andi.

"If he stood her up…" He repeated over and over in a steady slow voice as Andi sat next to him with a hand resting gently and gracefully on his right shoulder.

Miley stared out the window of the church. The rain had lighten up quite a bit now. It had slowed to a slow drizzle. "Miley… Bud…" Her dad came up from behind and addressed her.

"Dad… where is he? He should have been here an hour ago." She told him, trying her best to obscure her worry in her voice.

"Bud… are sure he's going to be here?" He asked her, thinking the same thing his son was.

Miley caught on to what he was saying, "Jake's not like that daddy!" she defended him, "He wouldn't do this to me."

"Okay Miles." He said to her as he walked away thinking how to hunt down this guy and make him pay for standing his daughter up.

"Hey Miley." Dolly approached her niece.

"Aunt Dolly…" She breathed.

"I know Jake wouldn't do this to you." She told her. "Do you think it's just his cold that's keeping him away?" she asked, hoping it would comfort Miley.

"No, he would have called!" She answered as the tears crept into her eyes and slowly fell to earth.

"We need to get the show on the road." The minister spoke up, "I promised my kids that I would take them to see Happy Feet to night." He announced to everyone. "Where's the groom-to-be?" he asked them.

"That's who were waiting for." Robbie told the minister. He dropped his voice down in to a quiet whisper, "between you and me how often do you see someone get stood up the rehearsal night?" He asked him.

"More then I would like." He replied in hushed whisper.

Robbie looked over at his daughter. He saw her pain filled eyes. _"Poor Miley."_ He thought to himself. Silence fell in the large room. "We've waited an hour and half… I don't think he's going to show…" He said.

Miley turned to him and took a deep breath. She stared at her dad's eyes for a few seconds, not wanting to say what she was about to. "I… I …" she stuttered, "…I… think you're right dad… can we just go home?" she asked as more tears filled her eyes. Robbie went up to his daughter and pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. He hated seeing his daughter in so much pain.

"Of course Miley." He said stroking her long brown gold hair.

Everyone left the church comforting Miley as they walked to their cars. The rain had basically stopped now. They got in the cars and drove off, passing the site where the accident had happen.

"Look at the lamp post…" Jackson commented to his girlfriend, who was riding in the passenger seat. "That isn't surprising on night like tonight." They noticed a few emergency vehicles still at the site of the accident, which was mostly cleaned by now, just those few odds and ends that needed to be taken care of. Jackson drove through the green light following the rest of his family back to the house.

A young cop bent down about ten feet from were Jakes car had hit. He noticed something. He picked up and looked it over a bit more carefully. "I found something!"

…………

A/N: Hi. Yes I'm mean to the characters… but that's only cause I like them! Sorry for yet another short chapter… I'll try to make them longer.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: hey everyone! How are you all on this fine November Evening? Well anyways thanks for all the reviews they really make me happy. Also if any of you have sent me a PM and haven't gotten a response, I'm sorry but for some reason I'm not receiving ANYTHING from fanfiction. So if you absoulty need to contact me, let me know in a review and I'll relay me e-mail address to you. But only if you absoulty need it. Thanks.

…………

"It's probably of no importance!" an older officer who had been part of the percent for many years now and had a big head about it barked.

"I think it is!" the younger one answered calmly. "It's a black billfold, and it seems to be pretty worn out."

"Why would this be important?" the older one questioned.

"Wow, you really don't know?" The younger one asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"No need for sarcasm!"

"It probably belonged to the person who was in the accident and has info on him and who to contact in case of an emergency." He answered, "Don't you ever look at those little cards that come in wallets?"

"Just open up the thing and see if there's anything in it!" Hollered the older one, who seemed to have very little patience tonight.

The younger one opened it up and was unable to read quite a bit of it due to the fact that it was so wet outside and it had been sitting there for who knows how long. "Jake…Ru…Ry…Ryn…Rya…Ryan, Jake Ryan," He said after decoding the first part, "In case… of… emergency: (770)… is that a two?" he mumbled to himself, "(770)-287…" He looked at the card, "(770)-287-5435…" He finished.

"Okay, so we have a phone number to call… but do we know who resides at that number?" the older one asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Mile… Mill… Miley!" he exclaimed, "Ste.. Steawar… Stewart… Miley Stewart!" He announced proudly.

"Good." the older one answered his partner. The two back into the car and drove off now the entire accident had been cleaned up.

…………

Jake looked around him. Where was he? Everything was… white. He was in an empty room. Totally empty, nothing in it except him. He sat up from his lying down fetal position and looked around at his surroundings, or lack there of. He thought to himself. Where in the heck was he? "Hello?" He called out into the empty space only to hear his own voice echo back at him. He stood up and started to walk. He walked a ways and came to series of doors. He opened the fist one there he saw a young boy, probably no more then one, and two smiling parents.

"No, no!" the little one shouted.

"I can't believe he said his first word!" The woman exclaimed with tears in her eyes. The man, whom Jake assumed to be the father, kept quiet as tears filled his eyes, the little one kept saying that one word.

"No!"

Jake smiled to himself and then the door slammed shut as if it was on it's. By some unseen force that closed the door or so it seemed. He tried to open the door again but he couldn't. It seemed to be locked… from the inside.

He gave up on that particular door and walked to another one. He opened it and looked inside. The same two parents were standing around the same kid this time he was probably around two or three. "Potty!" the little boy shouted. His parents cheered. "Potty! Potty!" the little one chimed again. Jake felt a warm feeling in his heart. Apparently the little one had just learned how to use the "big boy potty". The door soon slammed shut. Jake then walked down to another door, still wondering who this mystery child was and the two mysterious adults.

He soon came to another door. He opened it and looked inside. He saw the same women and another one this time. "Jake, can you tell Auntie June what you're going to be doing next week?" the women from the previous two doors asked the boy who was now probably around five or six.

"I'm going to be acting in a commercial!" the boy shouted with delight.

Jake then realized who it was. It was him. It was his parents. It was his memories. The door to this one shut tight.

He walked down the hall a bit until he came to another door that was a different color. The other's had been white with a silver knob, this one was a very light gray, with a black knob. He opened the door and looked in. He saw his parents sitting around the kitchen table in Jake's old house, the one they lived in before they moved to Malibu. "How are we ever going to tell Jake?" She questioned her husband.

"I don't know…" He sighed as the back door opened and Jake walked in. The older version looked at the little one and decided he was no more then seven. "Jake…" the father started.

"Yes dad?" he asked in his high squeaky little kid voice.

"Shadow… is no longer here…" He told his son quietly.

"Well… where is he then?"

"He's…" the father sighed. "He's in heaven now son." Jake looked up at his father, allowing it to sink in. He then burst into tears. He quickly ran downstairs to the finished basement and saw his buddy since the day he had been born lying on his pillow, motionless. Jake ran up to the Gray hound and whispered something in the dog's ear then gave it one last kiss on its cheek and started crying again.

The older Jake, then realized that this was when his dog had died when he was six. He thought he was alone when he said goodbye to his dog but this room revealed that his dad had actually watched him from the basement stairs. The door soon shut and Jake started to walk down to another one.

…………

Miley quickly answered the phone as it went off in her house. "Hello?" she asked franticly. It was the next day and still she hadn't heard from Jake at all.

"Do you have swan on your hood?" and teenaged boy asked.

"Excuse me?" Miley questioned.

"You're excused!" the voice shouted into the phone before a loud slam was heard on the other end, as the boy hung up.

"_Stupid prank phone calls."_ Miley thought to herself as she hung up the phone , which then soon rang again. "Hello?" Miley asked with worry in her voice."

"Would you like to buy a…"

Miley cut the telemarketer off, "I'm not interested!" she shouted before she hung the phone up. The phone rang again. She answered it. "Look! I don't have a stupid swan and I'm not interested in what the heck you're selling so leave me alone!" she yelled into the receiver frustrated with all these pointless calls she had gotten recently.

"Is this a Miss Miley Stewart?" the voice asked.

Miley's cheeks quickly filled with embarrassment, "Yes this is." She answered.

"This is officer Dillions." He told her, "A guy by the name of Jake Ryan was involved in a horrible car accident last night." Miley's stomach filled with a feeling of nausea. "He's now at Malibu Community Hospital." Dillions said. "He was uncoiuse when we got to the scene."

Miley sighed. "Thank you officer." She hung up the phone. "Dad!" she screamed.

"What is it Miley?" he asked as he came into her room were she had basically hidden herself.

"Jake was in a car accident last night… he's now at the hospital."

…………

A/N: what did you guys think? Please review. And incase I don't update tomorrow, Happy Turkey Day to all of you Americans who are reading this!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I typed this up last night when fanfiction wouldn't let me on. Please review for reviews equal love and happiness.

…………

Jake continued down this hallway. He came to another white door with a silver knob. He opened the door carefully and looked inside. There he saw himself at the school that he went to in elementary. He was at recess and a young girl was on a swing. A tall and big fourth grader who looked as if he had been held back several times came and up and pushed the girl off of the swing. "My turn!" he said in a mocking tone. Jake saw himself run up to the girl and help her up from the gravel.

"You leave her alone!" He shouted at the boy on the swing.

"Or what?" the kid asked while pumping his legs.

"Or I'll tell everyone your real name!" Jake answered with a bit of anger in his young fifth grade voice.

The bully stopped quickly nearly causing himself to fall off. "You don't even know my real name!" He said realizing that this little kid was probably trying to fake him out.

"Oh, I don't… Clearance!" Jake said almost yelling the name on the playground. The kid on the swing stopped abruptly and got off.

"Here you go, Mary!" he said quickly letting the girl have the swing back and fleeing from Jake before he even gave Jake a reason to tell his real name.

Jake smiled to himself as he watched the scene unfold before him. He remembered that day. He remembered Clarence and he remembered Mary. _"My first crush."_ He thought to himself as he saw himself take the swing next to Mary and the two kids enjoying recess together. The door closed and Jake knew that meant it was time to go on. He came to a door that was white with yet another silver knob.

He opened it and watched what was happening. He was he entering his home when he mom came flying around the corner into the entryway. "Jake!" she exclaimed, "You got the part! You got the part!" she informed him.

Jake's eyes widen with excitment. "I did?" He questioned.

"Yes! You're the new star of Zombie High!" She yelled.

Jake watched this and remembered the joy that it brought to him when he came home that day from school. It was great to hear that news because he had found out that Mary didn't like him the way he did. It just lifted his spirit. The door closed and Jake walked down the hall. One door caught his eye, it wasn't like any other door. It was half white and half a very light gray, almost a light silver. He turned the knob and looked inside.

"I have to move Malibu…" He told his friend C, or Clearance. He became pretty good friends with Clearance in seventh grade. C was silent. Jake was really the only friend he had. "…If I had a choice to stay here in Seattle or move to Malibu, I'd stay here." He said in a somber tone.

C sighed. "I know you want this part really bad…" he started. "…and I'm happy for you…" he sighed again. "It's just that I've never really had any close friends… so this is extremely hard for me."

"Don't talk like that C!" Jake exclaimed. "My entire family still lives here so we'll still see each other."

"That's what everyone says." C replied. "But things never work out like that." A horn honked in the school parking lot. The two boys looked up from the brick wall that they were sitting on to see C's mom ready to take her son home. "See you later Jake." He answered as he picked up his backpack from the ground and walked down the school steps to go home probably destined never to see his buddy again.

Jake realized why this door was part gray and part white. This memory was both. Good and bad. Good because he had gotten the part that he wanted for a while, but bad because he had to say goodbye to one of his best friends.

The younger Jake grabbed his mailbag style backpack and slung it around his shoulder as he walked back home. The door then slammed shut, locking Jake out. Jake then decided to see what else of his memories that were being stored in this strange place. He started to walk down the hall again.

He came to a white door and opened it. He saw himself standing in the school hallway with girls around him. "Miley, will go with me to the dance?" He asked her.

"No." Miley answered clearly as the girls around him cheered.

"No?" Jake asked confused. After all he was Jake Ryan the zombie slayer.

"Yes!" Miley replied as the girls sighed.

"Yes?" Jake asked hopeful.

"No! I mean no!" She clued him in as the girls became confused. "Now you cheer." And the girls did just that.

Jake looked on at the scene and wondered why in the world this door was white. He looked at the color of the door again and saw that it was actually a very dull gray, almost white. The door then quickly closed again. Jake walked down the hall a bit more and saw one door that stood out. This door was black.

…………

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And Happy Thanksgiving!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm like Uberly uber tired from all the turkey I've eaten today! But I still love thanksgiving! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a ton to me!

…………

Miley and Lilly walked up to the front desk. Oliver would have been there but was in currently in Grad school and was in a class. There was a nurse behind the desk. She had blonde hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a pair of glasses. Her nametag read Susan. "Can I help you?" she asked as they approached her.

Miley took a deep breath and sighed. "We're looking for Jake Ryan's room…" the nurse turned to the computer and typed something on the computer.

"He's in the ICU." She responded looking over the info. "Third floor, room twenty-two. But I'm sorry only one of you can go up at a time." She finished.

Lilly looked at Miley. "You go first. He's your fiancé." Miley looked at her best friend and gave her quick hug before making her way to the elevator.

She pushed the up button to call the elevator. The doors opened and she boarded and pushed floor three. The ride was a long one to her. She got off and found room twenty-two on the left side of the hall. She took a deep breath and let out slowly. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it and stepped into Jake's room.

The room was small and kind of dark. She looked at Jake's bed and saw him lying motionless in it. She walked up to him and took his ice-cold hand in her warm one. If one did not look closely one would think him to be dead. But Miley looked at him, she saw color in cheeks and every now and then his lips would move. Not being sure if he was in a coma or not and not being sure if coma victims could hear anything she spoke to him. "Jake…" She whispered. She pulled his cold hand to her cheek and placed it on it. "Please don't go Jake." She whispered quietly.

…………

Jake stood in front of the black door. Debating about opening it. Did he want to know what was held behind it? He looked at the door when he heard a voice. He knew he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He listened to the voice telling him not go. Not to go were? Well whoever this voice belonged to he thought that she sounded like an angel.

…………

Miley stood there a bit longer before a doctor came into the room. "Are you Miss Stewart?" he questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"Come with me." He said and led Jake's unnamed angel out of the room and into an almost empty waiting room where Lilly and Oliver now sat. Miley took a seat next to her friends. "I'm going to just say the point. The way Jake hit his head in the car accident last night is now causing his brain to fill fluid. In a way it's like he's bleeding in his brain." The doctor explained. "There is an operation that will drain it…" He filled them in, "But it costs one-hundred-thousand dollars." He told them. "But Jake's in the perfect condition for it right now, he's not in a coma. But if he doesn't get the operation, he can very easily fall into a coma and could end up in a wheel chair for the rest of his life or it could even prove to be fatal."

Miley sat there quietly.

…………

Jake sat next to the black door with his back up against it. He was hoping to hear that angelic voice again but hadn't in a while. He stood up and turned the knob and soon regretted it.

…………

The doctor left the waiting room to attend to Jake. "What are you going to do Miley?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. That's a lot of money." She replied starring down at her shoes.

"Where are we going to get that much money?" Lilly asked.

"I know one place that we can!" Miley exclaimed remembering her past.

"Where?" Lilly asked.

Miley looked around the room and dropped her voice into a quiet whisper. "Hannah Montana."

"But hasn't she supposedly gone into retirement?" Oliver asked quietly. Nobody knew Miley's secret except for her family and friends and of course Jake.

"Yeah, but she's about to come out of retirement."

…………

Jake watched the scene behind the black door. He saw himself sitting in a lecture hall. He recognized the professor and then realized what this was. He wanted to close the door but he couldn't. He was forced to watch this horrible scene. He saw his hand drop and his pen roll out of his hand as his cell went off. The one-day he forgot to turn it off. "Mr. Ryan, is that a phone I hear!" the professor asked.

Jake looked down at his phone. He noticed it was a police number? No maybe a hospital number. "Um… could I please take this call." He asked. "It seems kind of important."

The professor looked at Jake sternly in the eyes and saw that he wasn't lying and allowed him to leave the hall. Jake answered his phone. "Mr. Jake Ryan?" the voice asked.

"Speaking." He said shakily.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but… your parents were involved in a car accident today. They didn't survive." Jake dropped his cell and started to cry. How could this be? They just left for their Florida get away today! The scene changed quickly to the funeral. Jake watched all the lovely things that the people said about his parents. He saw himself sitting in the front row with Miley, his girlfriend of that time. He saw his grandparents and the rest of his family crying as the eulogy was given.

The real Jake started to feel tears in his eyes. The door closed quickly and Jake dropped down to his knees and started to cry for his decesed parents again. It had been almost four years but after seeing that it seemed as if it had just happened.

…………

A/N: please review! I know, kind of sad.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: it's Friday… you all know what that means… it's time for an update!! Please review

…………

"Jake." He heard a voice. He'd been lying on the ground in front of the black door for while now. He'd stop re-mourning his parents, but still felt grief and didn't feel like going anywhere else in this strange world. "Jake." The voice repeated. He knew who it was. It was his unnamed angel. Now this certainly brightened his mood. "You'll be okay." He heard. "I know you will."

…………

Miley stood at the side of Jake's bed holding his ice hand in her smooth warm one. "You'll be okay…" she whispered softly to him over and over. She was more or less telling herself, trying to convince herself, then Jake. She looked down at his closed eyes and saw him smile a very small smile. Had he heard her? Can he hear here?

"Miley?" Someone called from the door. Miley turned around and saw Lilly standing in the doorway, the hall light fled into the dark hospital room. "Your family wants you to go home and get a decent sleep or a change of clothes."

"I don't want to leave Jake." Miley answered, "Not until the concert at least."

"But Miley…" Lilly started.

"Lilly, please…" Miley answered and turned back around. Silence filled the room for a bit. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Jake's heart monitors steady beeping I ndicating that he was still alive. "I'm afraid if I go, Jake's condition may worsen, and that I won't be here…" she swallowed hard. "…to say goodbye." She finished.

Lilly walked up to her best friend and put her arm around her. "Keep your cell on." She said. "If anything change's I'll call you immeadtly."

Miley turned to her friend and looked at her strait in the eye. "Thanks Lilly." She said and embraced her friend in a quick warm hug before heading home. After spending a few nights sleeping in the waiting room seats, her bed sounded absolutely wonderful.

…………

Miley awoke to the sun streaming into her bedroom through the curtains. She quickly grabbed her cell and looked at it. No missed calls. She sighed with relief. She knew Lilly would keep her promise to her. She went downstairs and grabbed a muffin and then went to the hospital to see Lilly and Jake. Tonight was the Hannah concert. She wanted to see Jake one last time before she had to spend the whole day getting ready for it.

…………

A/N: sorry that it's short. But I wanted to leave it on something that I could easily start the next chapter with. We'll I probably won't update till next weekend. So here doth end this installment of A Loved Paused.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: hey everyone! I would have updated this like last week but had darn writer's block. But now I'm back. I also saw ergon today and I got my class ring yesterday! It's purty!

………..

"Who said Come on Ayeaa That's right!" Hannah sang clearly into her microphone on stage. Tonight was the benefit to pay for Jake's surgery. The crowd cheered when Hannah finished. She quickly caught her breath while everyone settled down. She remembered these kinds of nights years ago. They brought back great memories. "Thank you all for coming out here tonight!" she stated to the audience. They all exploded into more cheering making her having to wait for them to quiet down again. "This really means a lot to me. You see someone who I care deeply about is in the hospital right now and all the money from tonight is going to go to that person and help pay for their surgery that they require!" the crowd then cheered again knowing that they were helping someone who Hannah cared about.

Robbie watched from backstage and then turned to Oliver who had come back. "How we doing?" he asked him.

"We've sold about one-hundred tee-shirts, three-hundred hats and I think nearly seven-hundred posters, mugs, and other miscellanies items." He answered. "We've raised about ninety-five thousand, that's including the ticket profits."

"That's good. but not quite good enough." He replied and turned his attention back to the show.

…………

Jake walked down another hall. He looked at a door. It was half white and half gray. He opened the door and the scene unfolded before him. He saw a dress room but not his from _Zombie High_. He saw a girl walk in from one side out of a closet. He recognized her immeadtly. He saw the door that allowed admittance open and in he walked wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. The Jake in the scene dropped his mouth.

"Miley!?" he exclaimed.

Miley turned around. She looked at Jake strait in the face. "Jake…" she started shakily. "I didn't want you to find out like this…"

He stormed into the room and up to her. "Oh so you lied to me?" he asked her. "You told me that you were babysitting for your little cousins tonight!"

"Jake…" she said. "listen…"

Jake cut her off. "No! You listen! Why would you lie to me? First you don't tell me that your Hannah Montana then when I go through the trouble to get tickets, to get back stage passes for our two year anniversy you lie to me telling me some excuse that you just happen to get stuck babysitting! People in relationships don't keep secrets from each other like that!" He exclaimed. He turned around to the door and walked to it stopping in the doorframe. "Oh yeah, happy anniversy." He said coldly while dropping the backstage passes on the floor and leaving the building.

The real Jake turned and looked at the door. Why was it half white. He turned back to the scene and saw him a few weeks later slumped on couch and trash scattered around his small apartment. He didn't look like he had showered for a possibly a week. "What have I done…" he whispered. "Why did I break up with her? It's not like I kept things from her…" He picked up his cell and dialed Miley's number. He got her on the first ring. "Miley…" he said calmly into the phone. "Can we meet by Rico's?" he asked her. A smiley spread across his face. "Thanks. I'll meet you in an hour!" he hung up his phone and ran down the hall to get ready.

The door closed and Jake started to move on. Down the hall.

…………

Miley entered the hospital the next day. The concert had gone smoothly the night before and they had just met their goal of one hundred thousand dollars. She found the doctor and started to fill out the forms. Miley handed the forms back to the doctor and he told the nurse to prep Jake for surgery as he walked off to get ready himself for the five-hour operation. The only thing left for Miley to do was wait. Her friends and family would be dropping by shortly but for now she was alone.

………..

Jake came to the end of the hall like thing he had been going down. he found a very opened room like thing. Jake was confused. He turned around and looked down the hall he had just come from but it wasn't there. He could see something that resembled it but it was way off in the distance. "Jake." He heard a female voice say.

…………

A/N: that's it for now. Review please! Also I am officially out of school for Christmas. Hopefully I'll update this soon!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back. Ment to update earlier but I just kept putting it off for some unexplained reason. Please review!

…………

Jake turned around to the voice. He couldn't believe who stood before him. His mouth dropped open. He saw a woman with curly red-brown hair and fair skin. "Mom." He whispered, not entirely sure if it was her.

"Jake." She said. "It's me." Knowing that he wasn't sure if it was her.

"Mom!" Jake exclaimed and ran and embraced his mother as tears weld up in his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen his mother. She held her son in a tight embrace for a few minutes. Jake pulled away. "Where am I?" He asked figuring his mother would probably know where he was. The Jake realized "Am… am… am I dead?" he asked his mother fearing her answer.

…………

"And then Christy went up to Jim and said that he was a loser for standing her up that night. And Jim denied it ever happened because his evil twin half brother, which is technically impossible if you think about, Kim, who has deep rooted issues with his name, locked Jim in a closet and then went to be with Jim's half sister's husband's brother's cousins uncles aunts grandpa's sister's brother in law's nieces nephews cousin's mother's sisters brothers wife nephews cousin, who is Christa, Christy cousin by marriage." Lilly filled Miley in on their favorite soap, since Miley hadn't watched it in a while. Jake had been in surgery for about two hours now. Three to go (and at the rate Lilly was talking about this soap telling every detail it should take up the rest of the three hours).

"I didn't get a signal word of that." Oliver answered.

"Well you understand it you had to watch the show from the begging!" Lilly answered. "So where was I, oh yeah, so Christy tells him that she forgives him and then they go back to her apartment where she finally serves him the coffee that she started making back when they first met three seasons ago."

"I missed her serving the coffee!?" Miley exclaimed. She and Jake had both been anticipating that episode since she started the coffee back in season two. "Jake and I both wanted to see it!"

"Don't worry, I taped it for you!" Lilly told her. "As soon as Jake is released from here you guys can watch it together!"

"Can you two please change the subject?" Jackson asked. He'd been listening to the two for about an hour now and he was sick and tired of the show _All in all_.

"But, there's still more of the story!" Lilly exclaimed. "So then Kim shows up at Christy's house and is raging mad at Jim for getting out of the closet. So now Kim has with him his other half brother's ex-fiancé's sister-in-law's cousins boyfriend's sister's nephew who's a bouncer and a really, really big guy! Jim gets scared but decides he needs to take try and protect Christy but the bouncer punches him and now he's in a coma and Kim is trying to get close to the mourning Christy." Lilly said quickly. It was amazing how she could keep all the relations so straight. "And that was yesterday episode."

Miley nodded her head, then pulled out her MP3 player and listen to it for the rest of the time. She ended up falling asleep. She dreamt that she and Jake were married and living a happy life in a four bedroom two bath, house in uptown Malibu. The next she knew Lilly was shaking her awake as the doctor came down the hall. "The surgery was a complete success!" He announced to everyone. A wave of relief washed over everyone in the small waiting room followed by sighs of relief.

"When can we see him?" Miley asked.

"He should be waking up soon, so anytime that you want. But I want only one person to go in at a time." He answered. He left the room then.

Everyone there turned and looked at Miley. Her dad nodded to her. She got up and walked down to Jake's room.

…………

"There's something I want you to see Jake." She answered and walked up to a door that had just appeared in the room. She opened it and Jake walked over to it. He looked in and saw below him a sight that shocked him.

"That's…. that's me?" he said in disbelief. "Where am I?" He asked his mother.

"You're in Malibu General." She told him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"You were involved in a car accident about a week ago." His mother told him. "The way you hit your head in it caused your brain to start to fill with fluid."

"So I am dead." He whispered remembering everything that he had left behind on earth. His friends, his family (other then his parents), and Miley…. Miley! Miley was that voice it finally hit him. Jake looked at the scene and saw Miley enter. He felt like he was going to cry but for some reason he couldn't. But on the other hand he was his parents again, and if dogs went to heaven he would be with Shadow again.

"Jake." His mother whispered to him. "It's not your time." Jake turned to her and gave her a look of confusion and not wanting to leave. "Don't worry, we'll be together again. But go now and be with Miley. You have a great girl there Jake."

Jake gave his mom a long hug. "I miss you!"

"I miss you to Jake. But we'll be together again one day."

"Tell dad I love him!" Jake whispered.

"I will. Now go." She told her son as they pulled apart.

Jake turned and walked through the door and before he knew it he saw Miley's face from his body.

"Miley." He whispered.

"Jake!" she exclaimed and embraced him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She scolded him.

"I won't." he answered. "I won't."

…………

A/N: so what did you guys think? It's not over yet. There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two. Then a squeal! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Man time goes by fast! I updated this before Christmas and now it's almost New Years! Please review at the end and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.

………

Miley walked up to a door. 533 were on it in gold numbers. She knocked on the door and Jake answered with a small band-aid on his head where his stitches where. Jake had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago and was told to take it easy, so he and Miley had decided to postpone the wedding for a few months and were now getting married on the 23rd of March. "Hey!" he greeted her and pulled her towards him and kissed her. It felt great to be kissing her again.

"Jake," Miley whispered to him as they fell into a hug.

"Yes?" he asked her quietly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she answered him.

"I won't Miley. I won't."

Jake's phone rang and pulled away from the hug. Miley closed the apartment door and went and sat down on his couch. To her left was the bar style counter that separated the living space from the kitchen. Jake walked behind this counter and up to the wall up against the counter that his phone was mounted on. "Hello." He answered.

"Mr. Jake Ryan?" the voice asked.

"Speaking."

"The number you requested is (899)-434-1217." The operated told him.

Jake wrote the number down on a scrap piece of paper he found on the counter. "Thank you." He responded and hung up the phone. He quickly dialed the number. The phone range once. The phone range twice. The phone range a third time. _"Nobody's home."_ He thought. The phone range again for a forth time. It started to range a fifth when someone picked up.

"Hello?" a young voice asked.

"_It has to be a child of his." _Jake thought to himself. "Hi. Is Clearance Reese there?" He asked.

"Yes."

"May I speak with him?" Jake asked again.

"Yes." The voice said again. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" the young one shouted causing Jake to have to pull the phone away from his ear.

He heard noises on the other end and wasn't sure what was going on. Finally someone picked up. "Clearance Reese." A deeper voice answered.

"C!" Jake exclaimed. "It's me Jake!"

"Jake?" Clearance asked. "Well long time no see!"

"Hey, I'm getting married in a few months and my fiancé and I were hoping you would like to join us in celebrating us bringing our lives together." Jake told him. He had told Miley his odd experience when he was unconscious and it was her idea to invite Clearance to the wedding.

"I'd love to!" he responded.

Jake smiled. Miley knew that Clearance had probably just accepted his offer. "If it's possible, do you think you could come down here and we could catch up before the wedding. I want to meet my girl."

"Well I have two weeks off starting a week from Friday. I'll bring Jason down with me." Clearance answered.

"Cool. We'll see you then." Jake answered and hung up.

"So he's coming out when?" Miley asked.

"A week from Friday."

………

A/N: I know short chapter. But I wanted to hold off on what I have planned till next chapter. Please review! BTW what episode do you guys want the first episode of HM to be in 2007?


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: the good news about my speech class this semester is we get a lot of study hall time! the bad news is that's so we can work on out speeches at home. But still less homework means more fan fiction! But I still can't promise quick updates.

………..

"So when's this guy going to be here?" Oliver asked as he leaned back in his chair and put his foot up on the small circular table. The sound of the ocean filled the air as they sat out on the patio of a small Italian bistro.

"Soon." Jake commented as he sat back and put his arm around Miley and looked over the ocean through his ooklies.

"So he was a bully? And you stood up to him and now you two are friends?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Jake answered. Silence fell between the four for a bit. The roar of the ocean was heard.

Soon the giggly of a small child was heard. "Faster daddy!" he shouted. The four looked in the direction of the noise and saw a tall man, probably about 6'3", with short brown hair running towards them with a small boy on top his shoulders. The man ran up to the table and stopped and put the boy down. "That was fun!" the young one commented. "You're pretty!" he commented to Lilly.

"C!" Jake exclaimed and got to embrace his buddy.

"Hey Jake!" he returned.

"That's Lilly Truesscott, Oliver Oaken and my fiancé Miley Stewart." Jake said as he carefully introduced them to his friend.

"It's very nice to meet you all of you." He replied as he studied each of them through his oval frameless glasses. "This little rambunctious monkey is my son Jason."

"Ooo ooo ooo!" Jason replied imitating a monkey as he sat at the table eating a roll that the waiter had brought to the table earlier.

"So, Clearance, Jake tells us that you're an attorney?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "I, as you could say, help out the underdog, the little guy."

"He helps me out on my homework!" Jason answered.

Everyone let out a silent laugh. Jason was just to unbelievably cute!

"I am John Clod, and I will be your waiter." A man came to the table and said with a French accent.

"What's a French waiter doing working at an Italian restaurant?" Lilly wondered out loud.

"One who can't get work in a French restaurant!" He responded angrily. "Now may I take your order?" Everyone placed their orders and talked leisurely over lunch.

…………

Back at Jakes apartment he and Miley sat quietly on the couch. "He's finally down." Clearance said as he entered the room, now wearing a cotton white shirt and a pair of blue jeans with the shirt tucked in and hiking boots.

"He sure has a lot of energy for a kindergartener." Miley said as Clearance sat down on the adjacent couch.

"Tell me about it." He answered as he laid his head back and rubbed a hand over his face and eyes.

"Clearance, there's something that's been on my mind since Jason answered he phone a few weeks ago. You don't have to answer it if your not comfortable with it, but what happen to Jason's mother?" Jake asked.

Clearance let out a long sigh. "My wife died shortly after Jason was born. The pregnancy was hard on her and for a while the doctors thought that the baby wouldn't make it or if he did he would have some disorders, mentally ill being one and the most likely. Well the time came for her to have Jason. Everything ran smooth for about three fourths of the delivery but then something went wrong and it was unseen. Jason was born perfectly healthy and had no disorders, and still doesn't, but two days later my wife passed." Clearance fell quiet along with Jake and Miley. Jake was shocked! He knew that Clearance had been married, he was the best man at the wedding! But for some reason he thought that the marriage ended in a divorce. "But that's enough about me, what have you been doing lately zombie man?" he asked.

"I finished college about two years ago and now am an assistant camera man on the show Life: Define It." He answered.

…………

A/N: yes I am ending it there! I'll hopefully update this weekend if I can figure out where I want this to go but that's what math class is for! jk. Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry for the time it's taken for me to update this! I've just been so busy with my speech class and stuff. But now I'm back so please review in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not HM!

Dedication: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to JustMae. She's been a fan of this story since the begging. So here's to you chica!

…………

You are invited 

_To attend _

_The wedding of _

_Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart_

_On March 23, 2015_

The day was arriving quickly. It was already March 20th. Miley was in her "Hannah Closet" looking at her dress. _"In a few day's I'll be Mrs. Jake Ryan."_ She thought to herself. That thought rose many different feelings in her. Feelings of love, and happiness, but it also brought feelings of nervousness and fear. She loved Jake, but were they ready for marriage? Was she ready for marriage?

A knock of her open door brought her back to reality. She turned around to see her dad. He had a look of sadness mixed with joy. "Is everything alright daddy?" she asked him seeing the look on his face and not being sure if he was happy or not.

"I'm fine." he replied as he approached her. "You're mother would be so proud of you." He told her as he pulled her into a big bear hug. "You remind me of her every single day."

Miley was silent. She just hugged her dad backed. Miley's life was going great now. Jake had been out of the hospital for several months now. He was doing fine and had healed completely. The only thing that he was left with was a minor scar from where the doctors had to make the incision to save his life, and the best part of her life was the fact she was about to spend the rest of her life with Jake. And to think that when she first met him she thought he was shallow.

…………

In Jake's apartment Jake was lounging on his couch with a baseball game going on. Spring training was in session and the games were being broadcast. He wasn't paying much attention to the game. His mind was other places. Those places where March 23rd. _"In a few days Miley and I will be together for the rest of our lives."_ He smiled at that thought.

"Why are you smiling?" a small voice asked Jake. Jason was watching the game with Jake since Clearance had to run out and buy Jason some children's cold medicine, seeing as he was the ring bearer and had a small head cold.

Jake snapped back into reality. "I was just thinking." He replied looking down at the small boy.

"Did you think of something funny? I always smile and laugh when I think of something funny!"

Jake chuckle silently. "It wasn't funny, but it was a happy thought." He replied.

Jason blinked. "Oh. Those Arizona people are winning." He said referring to the game.

………….

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Jake stood in the front of the church and looked as the final people took their seats in the large auditorium. He exhaled a breath of nerves. He didn't have butterflies in his stomach… it was more like four jet planes going around in his stomach.

He looked around again. The church was decorated beautifully. White roses where up in front. Many white roses that was. A white carpet ran down the aisle that everyone in the wedding would come down. Along the sides of the pews where tall glass structures that held lit candles. The flame danced happily in its jar, almost as if it knew that there was a wedding going on.

Jake exhaled another nervous breath as the music started up and the wedding party started down. First it was Clearance and Lilly, followed by Jackson and Andria, once they all reached the end of the aisle they took their places on the side that they were suppose to go to.

Soon, Miley's second cousin walked down the aisle throwing red rose peddles down. She got to the end and realized she still had some peddles left over so she turned her basket over and dumped them and then went and stood next to Andi. Next Jason walked down the aisle with a pillow with two rings sitting graceful and elegantly on it. He walked slowly down the aisle and arrived and stood next to the groom's men.

Finally _Here Comes The Bride_ started up and everyone rose as Miley and her father started their way down the aisle. Miley had her hair up in a tight bun on the top of her head. She had her make up down by her former make up artist when she was Hannah Montana and looked wonderful to Jake. She was wearing that perfect dress that she had found back in August.

"_This is it!"_ Miley thought as she neared the end of the aisle. _"This is really it!"_ Tears of joy started to slip from Miley's eyes at that thought.

"_She's gorgeous!"_ Jake thought to himself._ "I can't believe we're about to be married!"_

"_My baby girl is about to be married!"_ Robbie thought as he led her down the aisle to be given away to Jake. _"Don't think of it as losing a daughter… think of it as gaining a son…"_

They finally reached the end of the aisle and the music stopped and everyone sat down. "Who here gives this women to this man?" The minister of the church asked.

"Her family and I." Robbie answered as he let go of his daughter's hand and Jake took her other hand and led her to the alter. Robbie stepped aside to where the grooms were standing.

"Jake and Miley have chosen to write their own vows and recite the traditional ones as well." The minister said.

Jake turned towards Miley. "I love you with all of my heart, and all my soul and body." He started. "From the day that I first met you I knew you were the one for me. We've been through a lot and we will go through more but we'll make through together."

"I love as well, with all my heart and all my soul and body. I knew we had something together from some time early on. We can make it through anything together." Miley recited to Jake.

The minister then led them through the traditional vows. "Jake, do you take Miley to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, threw sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Jake said confidently. Just as he said those two words those jets in his stomach killed their engines and Jake knew at that moment that this marriage would last a lifetime and longer. He knew it was the right thing.

"And do you Miley, take Jake to be you lawful wedded husband, to have to hold, though sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Miley looked at Jake. "I do." She replied. Same as Jake, as soon as she said those two small words all her nervousness left her. She also knew that this was right and that she and Jake would spend the rest of their lives together as well.

"The rings please." The minister said. Jason stepped forward and held the pillow up to Jake and Miley who each took a ring. On the inside of the rings they had inscribed with _"We made through many storms and will through many more." _Miley at this point handed her bouquet of red roses over to Lilly.

"Jake, please take the ring and place it on Miley's finger and repeat after me." Jake took the ring as the minister spoke again. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Jake said as he slowly slid the ring onto Miley's gloved finger to meet her engagement ring.

"Miley, please take this ring and repeat after me." Miley took the ring and Jake's hand in hers. "With this ring I thee wed." the minister spoke.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Miley repeated as she placed the ring on Jake's bare finger.

"With the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce husband and wife!" the minister exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Jake looked at Miley and without hesitation, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The music started up again and Jake and Miley made their way back up the aisle was the guests clapped and the wedding party followed. Jake and Miley now would be together forever.

…………

A/N: thank you to you all who have been following this story since the begging. Thank you to those who have just started reading it as well, I could have never completed this without all of your guys support. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Also, I'm planning on doing a sequel. I'm not sure when it'll be out but be looking for it in the next few months. Thanks for reading.


End file.
